1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a media player, and more particularly to a shake responsive media player.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic Media Players have become popular personal entertainment devices due to their highly portable nature. Many portable electronic devices such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) include the ability to play electronic music media in many of the most commonly available file formats including MP3, AVI, WAV, MPG, QT, WMA, AIFF, AU, RAM, RA, MOV, MIDI, etc.
The portable media players of the relevant art enable users to listen to music as digital audio files and/or as part of digital video files, selecting media items from memory and playing the media files such that the audio content can be listened to through headphones or speakers. Such listening activities however are entirely passive, relegating the user to being a listener of the music content but do not provide more fun to the users. Therefore, there is a need to provide a media player that can provide more fun to the users.